Guadagnare
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Except I'm a girl. And my name isn't Takeshi. Female!Takeshi OC/reincarnation
1. Rude Awakening

**Don't hurt me, plz. I promise to work on my other stories (mainly GA) and hopefully have a new chapter up for it by Saturday.**

**Hopefully.**

**Anyways, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. **

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Guadagnare***

**(transitive) **_to earn, make_

**(transitive) **_to gain, get, win, reach_

**(intransitive) **_to rise_

_*****__Is also an Italian swordplay term._

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_**A rude awakening**__; idiom; A sudden and often unwelcome realization_

Also known as the first time I saw _him_.

It wasn't until I was ten that I realized where I was, when I got that rude awakening. I also realized how seriously messed up things might (would) turn out. Because_, what the absolute hell_?

Maybe I should go back a bit and say I was reborn into this life roundabout ten years ago. I'd questioned it until my head hurt, but ultimately I had just let go and went with it – partly because stressing baby me out meant hell for my parents, and partly because I figured I'd just been reincarnated in Japan. So I'd attempted to take it slow – because I did _not_ want to be some sort of prodigy. The pressure of that was so _not_ something that I had wanted (I _still_ didn't want it). I just wanted to live another normal life.

That was shot dead the moment my first day of classes in primary school started that year, because entering a classroom across the hall was _Sawada Tsunayoshi_.

The protagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and future Vongola Decimo.

Now, why would this have any significant impact on me? Well, upon recognizing him, I'd realized something else. And quite frankly, I felt kind of stupid for not noticing it earlier.

My father is Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. And I was kind of Yamamoto Takeshi. "Kind of" because, one, I'm a girl. And two, my name is Yamamoto Tak_ara_.

And wasn't _that_ just peachy.

Yamamoto Takeshi, who was supposed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto Takeshi, who was supposed to _fight_ and _win_ against Superbi Squalo.

Yamamoto Takeshi, who was _not_ supposed to be Yamamoto _Takara_.

What did this even mean when it came to the plot? Would I still end up being the Rain Guardian, and did I even want to for that matter? Because there was no way I'd be playing baseball in the near future, nor was there any way I was going to _jump off a roof_.

But what would happen if I _didn't_ catch Reborn's eye and become Tsuna's Rain Guardian?

When it came down to it he had to have one. If not Yamamoto Takeshi, then who would take the position? Iemitsu might, if there were no other options, have Basil take the position. That wouldn't end well though – no offence to Basil, but Squalo would destroy him – and the Rain Battle was a vital one to win. Or it might be some random kid that either wasn't in canon, or had been a background character. Someone who had probably been a background character for a _reason_.

For now I couldn't really do anything. All I could do was continue with my life – I have four years to worry over it, right? Four years to figure out if I wanted to be involved in the plot. A plot that could end up killing me, whether I'm part of the main group or not.

Dear lord, what did I do to deserve this?

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

"Mah, mah," Matsushita-sensei squatted, forearms on her knees, "You all right, Takara-chan? You haven't been yourself these last few days, kiddo."

A couple of kids somersaulted in the background, one failing and falling with an "oomph" to their back as I looked up through my lashes at Matsushita-sensei. Her eyes showed mild concern and I couldn't help but wonder if I was _that_ obvious about my concerns. If I'd _really_ let them get to me.

"I'm fine, Matsushita-sensei! I've just…" I bit my lip, watching another kid pull a backflip, "I've just been thinking about quitting gymnastics."

Which I was.

I'd given it some serious thought as the school year passed by, and the more I thought about the possible outcomes of the future and the plot I decided that I had to do _something_ – at least for myself; I still didn't know if I really wanted to be the Rain Guardian.

Also, yes, I know, what kind of world was it where _Yamamoto Takeshi_ took gymnastics. It wasn't like I knew who I was, and it wasn't like I wasn't my own person. And it wasn't like I was going to pick up _baseball_.

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with baseball.

Or, in my case, I suppose it would be softball.

I just wasn't interested in it; not after I'd been forced to play in my past life when I was younger. Besides, it was kind of boring – so were most other sports, if I was being honest. Gymnastics was a dynamic sort of thing that required a lot of training; besides, flipping around was fun. But if I was going to be involved with the plot, I needed _kendo_, not gymnastics.

"Oh, but why, dear?" My young teacher looked awfully put out, "You're doing so well."

A lopsided smile lit my face as my nose crinkled, "I kind of want to give that kendo stuff my dad did a shot. But I won't quit practicing what I know, promise!"

Matsushita-sensei offered a kind, somewhat resigned smile before nodding and pushing me along to the door since lessons were over for the day. Though she did still seem uncomfortable with the fact that I was walking home alone – something that I'd been doing for a while, since dad couldn't just up and leave the restaurant. Besides, home was only a ten or so minute walk away from the studio – and it wasn't like I didn't know how to incapacitate someone if need be. Self-defense was something I'd learned a little of in my last life, when I first entered college, and I remembered enough of it.

…But that was far in the past; far in another _dimension_.

"Tou-chan, I'm home!"

And I was here, not there. As trippy as that was and would always be.

"Ahh! Welcome home, Taka-chan!"

For a moment I just watched him as he continued making sushi for one of the customers, and I wondered how he'd react. I didn't want to learn the _Shigure Soen Ryu_ right now, so I had to pass this off as some non-serious whim of mine.

"Hey, tou-chan!" I rocked on my toes and smiled before batting my lashes, "I wanna take some lessons at that kendo place to see what it's like, if it's fun. Plus, didn't you take kendo? Can I? Please?"

_Please, dad. I just want to be safe._

_Keep you safe._

_For myself._

_For Takeshi._

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

I only recently got into Reborn!, tbh.

Like, about two or so weeks ago?

So, even though I have a crap ton of other stuff I should be writing I had to do this. _**BecauseIhaveabsolutelynowillpower**_.

Hopefully it won't suck.

Because, how do you even write a sword fight?

Help.

...Also, I'm kind of confused as to why these guys are 13/14 and only in their first year of middle school.

Like, what?

But they do go through a bit of summer shortly after Tsuna, 'Dera, and Takeshi group together, don't they?

So, second years?

Meh.


	2. Shinai and flowers

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Thanks to ****TargetFailed, Fruitful Action, and xenocanaan for reviewing!**

**This is more filler than anything. Takara does make some friends though.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Taking that first step towards learning how to handle a sword was… easier than expected, I suppose. And what I mean by that was getting tou-chan to give me the okay – which was a rather daunting thing, despite what one might think. He had stared at me with this unreadable expression for a little bit, one I'd tried to fend off with a mega-watt smile – complete with the ever-cute nose-wrinkle.

In the end he'd given me a half-smile and said okay, and I was fairly certain he didn't think I was serious about it, or that I would stick with it. Which I didn't blame him for, since I'd tried out soccer for about a year when I was seven and promptly quit, then I'd stayed in gymnastics from then until now, so it wasn't really much of a longshot to make a guess that kendo wouldn't be a permanent thing for me.

But, it had to be.

Not that he knew that.

Not that I wasn't still unsure about my future.

And let me tell you, kendo was kind of intense. Not just in the physical sense, but in the mental. There were many terms and the like that needed to be learned for one to become competent and ready for competitions – not that I was even planning of competing.

Though there was one term – or rather, practice – that I'd latched onto.

_Zanshin_ – a continued state of spirit and mental alertness and physical readiness. It was a practice of having a relaxed alertness, and though it was only really meant for competitions, there was no way I wasn't going to learn that state and learn it _well_. Because that world – my world – was full of Mafioso and yakuza, and if I wasn't aware then, well…

"Yamamoto!"

If I wasn't well, then I would get yelled at. Like now.

"Ah! Haaaai, shishou?"

Some of the other kids snickered, but shishou just scowled before jerking a thumb towards one of the older kids who was here to help us practice –

"Kiri-kaeshi*. Now."

"Ah, haaaai~!"

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

All throughout primary school I hadn't interacted enough with other kids to really make friends. Sure, there were a few girls from when I was in gymnastics – but those had fallen apart quickly once I'd quit. And no one had really tried to really get to know me well – sure, they approached me since I was friendly enough, but I suppose there was never really any effort to make it a permanent fort of thing; not on my part, anyways. So it was a bit of a surprise when a girl came over at tell me to, and I quote, "Get your ass up and sit with us. Stop living in your own world."

At first all I'd done was blink up at her, my head tilted and my bangs itching my face –

"Ehh? My own world?"

"Well, yeah," the dark haired girl deadpanned, "You're all smiles and happy and nice and everything, but you don't really have any friends, do you? You just float around."

That… was a rather astute observation. And was also rather true, and I'd blushed at the realization before laughing awkwardly.

"I'd never really noticed."

And I hadn't, because I'd been too deep in thought about, well, _everything_.

"Exactly." The girl jerked a thumb behind her, "So move it, Yamamoto."

So, I did – what could it really hurt, making some friends? Though, after catching a glance of the other girl I felt like I'd been bricked. Because how _utterly ironic_ was it that the blunt girl who'd pulled me over and the girl sitting at the table were none other than Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko. Was this some sort of sign from the universe that I'd be involved in the plot one way or another?

Then again, while friendships might be made, they didn't always last through the years.

And there was the fact that if I was associated with these two, Tsuna might never seriously consider me to act as a guardian. If not because I was a girl, but because of Kyoko. But…

"Oh, Yamamoto-chan! I hope Hana-chan wasn't mean to you?"

"Mean? Please. I'm not _mean_."

My lips turned up into a smile and I laughed, "Just call me Takara."

"Then you can call me Kyoko, Takara-chan! And Hana-chan, Hana!"

"Oi, Kyoko-chan, don't make decisions for me. But yeah, whatever, just call me Hana."

My nose scrunched as my smile widened, "Righty-o, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chin."

"_Chin_? What are you, _five_? Don't call me that."

"Alright, Hana-chama."

"I hate you."

…_Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, being involved with them._

_Plot, or no plot._

_For now, anyways._

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Shishou was a harsh man, but that made it easy to learn from him. He didn't care if you were seven or sixteen, or if you were male or female; you were his student, and his students _listened_ and _learned_. He'd already scared off a couple of kids with his harsh ways; one had even ran out crying and yelling for his mother. Of course, shishou hadn't really said anything about it and had assigned a load of practice orders on anyone that did.

Bullying was not allowed in his dojo.

It was something aside from kendo itself that he seemed really passionate about, and he swore that if he ever caught any one of us using what we learned to bully someone then our arms would be numb for _weeks_.

So, it was kind of ironic that I'd ran into some bullies one day after shishou had made one of those 'no bullying' speeches. Apparently they thought it would be _fun_ to try and take a little girl's money.

"Oi, oi," the boy was slouched, hands in his pockets and a sneer on his face, "I bet 'chya got some allowance money on ya, don't ya?"

My only response to this was to blink, because – _kick to the shin, elbow to the gut; punch to the gut, elbow to the head; kick to the groin and run; kick to the knee or just above the knee as he approaches_. They were all very viable ways to handle these guys… one on one. Though I was sure the other boy would be too stunned to properly react once I got through with the first.

"Hey, little girl," the shorter on stepped up next to his friend, "You listening? Allowance. Hand it over."

Really, where did these two middle-schoolers get the idea to harass a ten-year-old kid? As one of them made to move forward and I started to ready myself, the problem was taken care of for me.

How?

A yellow blur shot past and _bowled them over._ Said yellow blur also had white hair and a blindfold on and had yelled out, "I APOLOGIZE TO THE EXTREME!"

Sasagawa Ryohei had unknowingly saved me from bullies (Once again, universe, are you trying to tell me something?). It was an amusing thought, a thought I was pulled away from as one of the boys groaned – apparently he'd hit them hard enough to knock them silly, or they'd just hit the sidewalk really hard. With a shrug I moved on – home meant food, after all.

Though I _might_ have _accidentally_ stepped on a hand and/or stomach on my way.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

***Type of practice involving striking the left and right men target points in succession, practising centering, distance, and correct technique, while building spirit and stamina.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The universe just wants you to know that plot is coming to the extreme, Takara-chaaaan~.

Eventually.

I can honestly see Hana and Takara being good friends, not so much Kyoko though (not that they won't be friends.). Also, I think I did okay with Hana...? Because I like a somewhat snarky Hana, I really do.


	3. Flipping peas

**Guest: I honestly haven't given thought to the possible pairing. Though I understand what you mean; he is a good pairing option in stories. Much better than the Varia (because they're nuuuuuts). **

**Animagirl: …But she's **_**not**_** Takeshi. It wouldn't make sense for her to be just like him; she's a different person. And no, no baseball or tennis for her!**

**Also, thanks to Girl-from-stars and belladu57 for reviewing! :)**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Age: 11**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

My muscles burned and ached, though all the blame for that rested on me. I'd gone awhile without doing any sort of gymnastics for a while – unlike what I'd promised Matsushita-sensei – and it was a bit of a strain to get stretched back out. Even if all I was doing at this point was a backbend, but still – it seemed I'd overestimated myself in terms of thinking I'd have no problems with this.

"Oof," I ran a hand through my somewhat unruly hair once I was back upright, "No pain, no gain, Takara."

With that said, I rotated my shoulders before arching back into another backbend before pushing with my legs and flipping over, the grass cool and soft on my hands. A few people shot me odd looks as I went through the motion again, only faster, and I considered whether doing this in the park was the wisest choice.

I probably could have used tou-chan's dojo, but it seemed almost _wrong_ to practice my gymnastics in there.

Besides, there was nothing _wrong_ with doing flips and cartwheels in the park – it was a perfectly normal to see kids messing around like this in parks. Though I suppose the key word was kids, while I was just a single kid without any friends or adults around to watch me. Which was, admittedly, a valid concern. Though it's not like this type of thing wasn't seen often – kids being on their own around town, that is.

"Takara-chan? What are you doing?"

I blew a strand of hair from my face before smiling and letting out a laugh, "Practicing my gymnastics – kind of, anyways. What brings you to the park, Kyoko-chan?"

"Oh, I came here with onii-chan!" And I swore the air around her shimmered as she smiled before gesturing to the local sports store, "He needed some new strings for his boxing gloves. Once he comes back we're getting ice cream!"

"Uwah, sounds fun," I stretched my fingers before raising a hand, "Which reminds me; I gotta get home to help tou-chan out."

Kyoko smiled again before reaching out to grab my sleeve, "Oh, I almost forgot! Do you want to have a sleepover with me and Hana-chan this Friday at my house?"

That was a good question; did I want to sink further into the plot by doing just that? The answer was quite simple, and had nothing to do with the plot. Because I _like_ Hana and Kyoko; they were good kids, good friends. Besides, I hadn't had a sleepover since I was a preteen in my last life – it was something that I would love to experience again, if I was being honest with myself.

"Mmn!" I flashed Kyoko a smile, complete with a scrunched nose, "I'd love to! I'll ask tou-chan when I get home, for sure!"

A few minutes later when I was a good piece away from the park I could have sworn I heard a faint yell of, _"EXTREME BRAINFREEZE!"_

So, I laughed.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

"It is extremely nice to meet you, Yamamoto-chan!"

I wasn't sure what to feel or how to react when Sasagawa Ryohei was the one to answer the door; I had never dealt with someone as passionate and, well, odd as him before. And it was odd because he had accidentally saved me from bullies (that I could have handled, thank you very much) and didn't even know it. So I just smiled my nose-wrinkling smile –

"It's nice to meet you too, Sasagawa-san!"

His smile got brighter in response as I walked in and waved at Sasagawa-kā-san as she peeked around their kitchen's doorway with a smile before saying that _dinner would be ready shortly_ and _welcome, Takara-chan_. It was almost bittersweet, the feeling I got from that, as I had lost my mother in my previous life – and in this one. As a result my eyes had drifted and had apparently landed on some of Ryohei's boxing paraphernalia, since he'd called out excitedly to me a moment later.

"Do you box, Yamamoto-chan?!"

"E-eeh?" Was my ever eloquent response once brown eyes and white hair swallowed by line of vision. It took me a moment but I finally managed to properly answer, backing away slightly so I wasn't as crowded, "No, sorry, I don't box. I practice kendo, though."

Before he could respond, another person made their presence known – and that person was none other than Hana. And being Hana, she had no qualms with grabbing my shoulders and all but shoving me up the stairs, calling out behind her –

"She's not interested in your boxing nonsense, Sasagawa!"

A very loud and not so quiet response followed, "NONSENSE?! BOXING IS EXTREME!"

"Mah, Hana-chama," I called out half-way up the stairs, "You can quit manhandling me now."

"I am not _manhandling_ you."

None the less she did let go and we managed to make it the rest of the way to Kyoko's room without interruption, where she was waiting with a smile.

"How are you, Takara-chan?"

"Oh, I'm fine now that Hana-chama's man hands aren't touching me." Kyoko only blinked as I smile and Hana scowled.

"The only one here with _man hands_ is _you_, Taka-baka."

Though she started off scowling, her scowl lifted into a smile at the end and she joined Kyoko and I as we laughed. It stayed that way for a while, us laughing and poking fun (though it was mainly Hana and I doing the poking), when Kyoko pulled out a box of assorted nail-polishes to use before we were called down for dinner.

In the end Kyoko had shimmery pink nails, Hana's were a bright red, and I'd gone with a pretty blue. There may or may not have also been splotches of nail polishes on my and Hana's faces by the time we were called down for dinner.

Dinner where I got hit in the face by a stray pea from Ryohei's plate, and where I may or may not have beamed him in the forehead with one from my own in response. I also may or may not have stepped on a sniggering Hana's foot.

Completely accidental, of course.

Just like it was a complete freak accident when Ryohei (because of _another_ stray pea had hit me in the face and I needed retribution) and Hana woke up the next morning with faces covered in shaving cream.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this. Because the only super-energetic characters I've written are Rock Lee and Gai. Hurrrr.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	4. Tuna and Lemons

**Guest: It's completely coincidental, if that's the case. I haven't read or even seen another Fem!Takeshi or Takeshi reincarnation story!**

**Animagirl: I'm glad! And Hibari is kind of intimidating to write, and even more so to pair with. O.O He's one of the ones that you have to really, really write well to get a romance right with – which is why most people label him as an "unpairable". I'm not counting anyone out yet though.**

**And thank you! Happy New Years too you too! (Even if I'm a little too late to say that hahaha…)**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Age 12**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The first time I actually interacted with Sawada Tsunayoshi, it wasn't much of a talk and more of me telling off some bullies. It was something that I couldn't just walk away from like other people were – I had been very much so against bullying in my past life and I was no different in this one. Though part of me wondered how I hadn't been around when people had bullied him before.

"Shit! Man, what kind of kid carries around a fake sword?!" One of the older boys rubbed his stinging arm, his friend scowling next to him and warily eyeing my shinai.

"It's not a wooden sword." I adjusted my grip, leaning it more towards them, "It's a _shinai_. Big difference. But it's understandable that you don't know that, since those that bully others are generally on the less intelligent side."

They practically snarled and were probably considering lashing out again when none other than Sawada Nana stepped out of the store behind us –

"Oh? Is everything alright here?"

Her voice was really airy and sweet, like I remembered from the anime – and it really was easy to relax and smile when she came in the room. It was like she brought a happy aura with her, a natural charisma that she probably didn't even realize she had.

And, honestly, it was probably that factor that cowed the two boys and had them scampering off without a word as I worked my shinai back into the fabric sheath. Otherwise they probably would have come at us again – though I could have handled it, though I would have felt bad since they were just kids.

Which was kind of weird to think – or say – since I was _technically_ a kid.

Which was also why I darted around the corner before Nana could spot me and while Tsuna was distracted with his mother. Sawada Nana was as sweet as could be, and I just knew she'd find some way to corral me into coming over for snacks – and that would push me into a situation that I wasn't ready for.

That situation being befriending Tsuna. And doing that would be accepting my role in the plot – I would be sealing my fate, if I hadn't already, and I wasn't quite ready to do that just yet.

"H-HIIEEE?!"

My head jerked and I peered around the corner to see Tsuna looking around frantically, and I assumed he was probably looking for me.

"Eh? What are you doing on the ground, Tsu-kun?" Nana blinked curiously down at her son, "Did you trip again?"

As he began sputtering his response I left – there was no reason for me to stay and eavesdrop. Besides, I had things to think about – things that practically _reeked_ of plot.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, it turns out, wasn't as much of a coward as I though he was – or would be – at this point in time. He proved that to me the next day we had school after the bully incident by coming up to me. Though he was blushing and twiddling his thumbs as he looked at his feet – but still.

"A-ah, Y-Yamamoto-san," his head shrunk into his shoulders, "Th-Thank you!"

I blinked at him and felt my head tilt, "Eh? Why are you thanking me?"

His eyes widened and he looked a little bewildered as he finally looked me in the face, "When you stopped the bullies! You didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I did," I smiled as his bewildered look deepened, "Bullying is wrong. Stopping bullies is the right thing to do."

Before he could respond, or even really consider responding, Hana called out my name from across the room as Kyoko waved happily from her spot next to her. Tsuna sputtered next to me, his bewildered look turning into one better described as "cow-eyed" and I laughed, startling him.

"Might wanna be a little more discreet than that, if ya' don't want people to know, Sawada-kun!"

He made a choking sound as I practically bounced away, and I couldn't help but to full out grin – because doing stuff like that and getting those reactions was _priceless_.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Sasagawa Ryohei was proving to be as enthusiastic and, well, _extreme_ as my memories depicted him. And as completely obsessed with boxing and the boxing club. He was, apparently one of the best boxers at Nami Middle even though he was only a first year.

He was also extremely determined to get me to join the club once I started there next year. Because _apparently_ breaking his nose with a stick equated to being skilled at boxing.

Suffice it to say I had no idea how his brain worked, but alas.

"C'MON, YAMAMOTO-CHAN!" Ryohei stood in front of me, his stance wide and a fist clenched in front of his chest, "Say you'll join the club next year! Or now!"

"I can't join now," I blinked up at him, "I'm not in middle school."

"It never hurts to start extremely early!"

I made a face that was probably reminiscent to one you'd get when sucking a lemon, "It does when you get bitten to death."

And I had no interest in testing Hibari by waltzing onto Nami Middle's campus when I wasn't a student, or in uniform. Though I was fairly certain that he would realize I wasn't a student even if I wore a uniform. Because while I doubt he knows every student's name, he more than likely know faces – it really wouldn't surprise me if he did (or if he _did_ know names, though that seems like a stretch – and something he wouldn't bother with).

"DON'T BE A COWARD, YAMAMOTO-CHAN!"

He breathed in to say something else and I moved to quickly poke his forehead before spitting out quickly, "_Idiotsayswhat_?"

He blinked, "What?"

I grinned, "Exactly."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**EXTRA: Breaking Ryohei's nose.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

It was a wonderful thing for my muscles not to scream or even whimper as I did my backbends and flips, as I had finally gotten back into gymnastics shape and planned on staying in shape. Flipping and tumbling around made me feel _free_ – and I couldn't really describe it any other way than free.

I shook my hands out before moving back into a series of back handsprings and tensed once I landed because a bush rustled and a twig snapped and –

"HEY!"

Without thinking of anything other than the presence fast approaching me, I snatched a thick stick up from by my feet and _swung_ –

A horrified feeling made me go cold as Ryohei tumbled to the ground after and audible _snap_, his nose bleeding.

"Uwaaaah! Ryohei!" I squatted next to him, my hands fluttering about uselessly, "Are you alright? I –"

"WHAT EXTREME STRENGTH YOU HAVE, YAMAMOTO-CHAN!" Ryohei sprung up, his voice nasally and blood dripping down his chin, "You have to join my boxing club!"

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**So-so chapter is so-so.**

**Also; don't read much into her calling him Ryohei at the end. She refers to all of them by their first names in her head - Takara was so frazzled that she used his first name, that's all.**


	5. Twins and Bikes

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Takara is still twelve in this chapter.**

**Also, timeline wise this is about three months before the beginning of their first year (So, about the beginning of January – as school in Japan starts in April). Which means about five-six months before canon starts (which is late June).**

**Making Ryohei thirteen right now; Hibari fourteen; Tsuna, Takara, and their cohort twelve.**

**Tsuna turns fourteen during the Daily Life Arc (October) and then fifteen during the Varia Arc, and everyone else will age accordingly as well. **

**Though I might tweak that a bit because that would make most of them nineteen by the time they graduate high school.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Family, without question, has always been important to me – more so in this life, as I'd taken mine for granted before. It also helped that tou-chan always had us visiting kaa-chan's family in Kokuyo when we had the time, and this weekend had been no exception – except that we hadn't visited them in Kokuyo, we came to Namimori's other neighboring town of Shinkawa to help them move.

Well, that was the pretense – they only have a few boxes left to unpack, so it was more of an excuse to get us to visit. And it was much appreciated and very nice to be so loved, even if it meant having my five-year-old twin cousins clinging to me. It was a day full of tea-parties with Momoko and action-figure fights with Momoshiro (my aunt really loves peaches; they were practically all she ate when she was pregnant).

"Ne, ne, Taka-nee," Momoko held up her little plastic teapot, "Let's have tea 'gain!"

Momoshiro stomped his foot before raising the two superhero figures clutched in his pudgy hands, "No! No! No! Play 'eros with me, Taka-nee!"

"Ne, why don't we go see if there are snacks in the kitchen instead?" Their eyes lit up almost instantly and their little hands took hold of mine as they took off, making my hunch over and stumble along behind them.

"Kaa-chan!" The twins chanted in unison, "Kaa-chan! Snacks?"

Auntie Emi ushered the two away to their little table perched in the corner with promises of juice and fruit – and maybe cookies, if they were super-duper good – and I almost breathed a sigh of relief. Almost, because the two turned to look at me almost instantly. I knew what they were going to say, and I really didn't want to squish myself into a seat at the toddler-table.

Because I knew I would do it, if they asked and if they stared up at me with their wide natural puppy-eyes.

"Taka-nee," Momoshiro reached out a hand.

Momoko took it upon herself to finish, "come have snacks with us!"

I was ready to make my way to the table when Auntie Emi swooped in and turned me towards the hallway, telling the twins that 'Taka-nee has to run some errands for kaa-chan.' The tears of relief I wanted to cry at this very moment were real – not that they showed their salty little faces – and Auntie Emi was a certified angel.

"You've been going at it since you got here, dear," Auntie chuckled as she smoothed down my hair, "Go take a break and look around town."

"Emiko," my father broke in from the living room, "As much as I trust Takara, she doesn't know her way around here."

"If she had her own cell phone this wouldn't be a problem," at this she pulled out her own phone and some yen, "She can take mine for now and use it if she gets lost."

She leaned down to stage whisper to me, "I suggest this delightful ice-cream parlor by the park. Just go a few blocks to the left and you shouldn't have a problem finding it."

My father acquiesced – he trusted me enough to be fine, which made me feel wonderful – but wouldn't allow Auntie to be the one to give me money, saying something about his many pride. But by the time I was out the door it was my aunt's money in my pocket instead of my father's, and he was none-the-wiser at the moment.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The streets were decently busy considering the time of day, and the fact that school wasn't in session. People were rushing either to or from their lunch break and kids were being kids and teens, teens. And _a few blocks to the left_ had led me to a park and street lined with little shops and boutiques.

But no ice cream parlor in sight.

I should have known better than to not ask Auntie Emi for more clarification. Though in hindsight I probably wouldn't have been able to get any if I had asked – she had been too busy bickering with tou-chan. Which left me almost lost as people whizzed by and as the occasional person got accidentally jostled by other passersby.

Including one who _wasn't_ so accidental if the perpetrator's snickers had anything to say about it. But that was also when I registered a cyclist heading straight for where the red-haired boy was falling.

It was instinctual when I lunged forward to snatch the wrist of his arm that was extended out and it was adrenaline and weight training that gave me the strength to yank him out of the annoyed cyclist's path as they shouted something intelligible about _'kids'_ and _'in the way'_. Though it seemed my strength or the adrenaline assisting it was greater than I could handle, seeing as I was launched back with the momentum as the red-haired boy was pulled forward.

"Ah, geeze…" My hands tingled and my palms numbed slightly; the tell-tale sign of minor scratches and bruises.

His voice was quiet. "I'm sorry." His eyes were averted and his face somewhat melancholic.

"For what?" I laughed, pushing myself up to my feet before extending my non-bleeding hand out to him, "Would you rather have been hit by a raging cyclist and have tire tracks across your face?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he grabbed my hand and I managed to catch a glimpse of an odd, four pointed pattern in his eyes. A familiar pattern that I couldn't quite place – and I didn't want to _stare_ trying to figure it out.

"I save your pretty face and you apologize?" I laughed again, my nose crinkling with my trademark grin and my tone teasing before turning more serious, "Seriously though, are you alright?"

His cheeks colored a bit and he gave me a small, almost timid smile – his eyes were the most catching though, because they seemed to reflect his feelings at the moment as they almost shimmered with something akin to maybe relief and something else; I couldn't really read him, as I didn't know him.

"Yeah," his voice was still quiet though, "Thanks, I'm fine. But you're hurt, aren't you? Your hand?"

I flipped my left hand palm up and gave a lopsided grin at the small bleeding scratches, "Yeah, but it's not anything serious."

"Here," after rustling around in his pocket for a second he pulled out a small square bandage, much like the ones on his face, "…I can do this much at least."

_Why is he so __**familiar**__?_

_Is he from the show? I don't remember seeing him._

"Thanks," I eyed him for a moment as I applied the bandage, "I'm Yamamoto Takara by the way, the enemy of out of control cyclists everywhere."

While I meant for the tacked on comment to be taken lightheartedly, it only served to make him send me a somewhat apologetic look as he introduced himself –

"…Kozato Enma."

My hands settled on my hips as I brushed off another surge of familiarity and let a bit of hope settle over me that he would give me a positive response, "Say, Kozato-kun, would ya mind showing me around? It would be really helpful."

He seemed a little surprised at the request and he met my eyes, slightly curious, "So you don't live here?"

"Nope," I grinned, "Just visiting some family that just moved here, so I'm pretty lost. I was serious when I said it would be really helpful – if you're not busy, that is."

Enma shook his head and a ghost of a smile seemed to be on his face, "…I'm not busy. I wouldn't mind showing you around, Yamamoto-san."

I waved a hand at him, "Ne, don't be so formal, alright? I'm rather informal myself."

He shuffled in place and his shoulders hunched a bit – he seemed unsure of the situation, to say the least. It made me wonder what had made him so shy, and if I could get him to relax a bit, because it seemed like he needed to do just that.

"I promise I'm nice… Most of the time."

_Maybe I shouldn't have tagged on that last bit…_

…_Nah, it'll be fine._

_But why is this boy so darn familiar?_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

…**I feel like I'm not doing Enma's character justice in this (He'll be more… Enma next chapter, I hope, as Takara pries his shell open). He's not very good with people, not at first – so… I think I did okay?**

**Did I?**

**I'd really love to hear some opinions/feedback.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	6. Ice Ice Baby

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**No regrets.**

**Also, I feel stupid because I **_**just**_** realized something while rewatching the anime. That being that the dojo Ryohei trains in is named **_**Kurokawa's**_**.**

_**And that explains so freaking much**_**.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

While we were meandering around town it became very obvious that Enma had a similar – if not the same – sort of reputation as Tsuna did. Hearing other kids making comments about him was starting to really make my blood boil. Bullies; I couldn't _stand_ them, or these stupid adults that just _agreed_ with or _ignored_ it. That, I think was worse.

"Oi, Loser-Enma," the boy had a mocking grin on his face, his two friends sharing similar expressions, "How'd you get such a cute girl to hang out with you?"

A boy with a tooth gap stepped forward as Enma just kind of hunched in on himself. "Yeah, Loser-Enma. Did you bribe her somehow?" He turned to me and made to reach out, "You don't have to stick around this loser anymore; don't know why you would in the first place."

If the comments had me simmering, this boy's audacity in trying to grab ahold of me had set me to _explode_. As soon as his hand was about to touch me I took ahold of it, twisted it and by extension him around, and shoved him forcefully into the lead boy to send them stumbling into the third –

"_**Who the Hell do you think you are?!**_" My hands clenched tightly at my sides and my lips I knew were twisted into a scowl, "You don't know _me_ and you don't know _him_. Get off your high horses you stupid _bullies_ and find a new pastime."

The lead boy was up and closer than needed to me in an instant, "And what are you gonna do about it? You're just a _girl_."

"Yeah, I'm a girl," I crossed my arms, "So, go ahead. Try to beat me up. One of two things'll happen: You'll be known for _beating up a girl_, or for being _beat up by a girl_."

He and his two friends flushed and they might have hesitated for a moment, but in the end they left. It was satisfying, to say the least, when I did things like this. I wasn't too sure if it was just the fact that I'd succeeded in stopping bullies, or if it was a mix of that and a little bit of me actually liking that I knocked some people around in one way or another.

"…you…you didn't have to do that," Enma wasn't looking me in the eyes, but I could tell he was confused, "I'm Loser-Enma. Stuff like that… its normal."

"Hey, don't call yourself that!" His head jerked up and his red eyes met my brown ones, "You're not a loser. And, yeah, I did have to do that."

I sighed at his somewhat flabbergasted look before smiling, "Hey, Enma, you gonna finish showing me around? Not gonna leave me lost in the middle of town, are you?"

And, to my relief and joy, he smiled – it was small, but it was there – before turning to continue in the direction we were heading before –

"…This part of town is… it's actually my favorite…"

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Soon enough we ended up back on the street with the ice cream parlor my aunt had told me about – Misako's Frozen Treats. And I was actually pretty excited, because I'd found that Japan had so many unique and delicious – and not so delicious – flavors when it came to ice cream. I'd tried a lot of them too, from squid-ink to prickly pear cactus, but my go to flavors were either wasabi or green tea.

"Ne, you want to come get some ice cream with me, Enma-kun?" I rocked back on my heels before jerking a thumb at the parlor, "Or maybe you don't like ice cream, or have somewhere you need to be?"

"…No, I like ice cream. A-And I don't have anywhere to be, T – Yamamoto-san."

I stopped at his almost-slip-up and grinned sheepishly at him through my eyelashes, which seemed to startle him. I'd just realized I'd slipped into calling him Enma when I barely knew him and before he said I could, which was rude. But, in my defense, I was just so used to first names.

"Sorry, Kozato-kun," my laugh matched my grin, "I told you I was used to being informal."

"I… no… its fine." His small smile returned and his cheeks were dusted with a faint red, "I-I actually don't mind."

And he didn't; his voice was genuine and it made me smile brightly instead of sheepishly – and in relief. He was a nice kid, after all, and I didn't want to run him off – and not just because I was still minutely unsure of how to get back to Auntie Emi's from here.

"Alright, but if I'm gonna call you Enma, you have to call me Takara," my nose crinkled, "Fair trade, right? Now let's get some of that delicious ice cream, yeah?"

The ding of the bell was familiar, and something that I always liked about ice cream parlors. It just seemed to add to the atmosphere, what with the bright pastels and cheery décor. But what really made me happy was on the menu –

"They have _gelato_," my voice was practically a coo, "This place is the _best_."

The semi-muffled sound of a laugh came from Enma's direction, "You sound like a kid. You must really like gelato."

There were no delays in his speech, the hesitation gone – though I was sure this was probably a one off thing, but it meant he was feeling _comfortable_ with me.

"The texture is just so much better, I think." I scratched my cheek, "Makes it taste better to me for some reason. Do you have a preference, Enma-kun?"

He shook his head, "I usually just get normal ice cream though…"

A voice rang out from behind the counter – feminine, kind, and light, "And usually either sweet potato or chocolate flavored."

I laughed, my voice taking a teasing turn, "Come in here often, do you?"

Enma flushed slightly but didn't say anything as the girl behind the counter laughed before asking what we'd like. My automatic response had been for green tea gelato and after I had paid Enma had asked for a sweet potato cone – like the girl had said, only to stiffen and take back his order.

"…I…I can't find my money…"

The girl at the counter smiled apologetically and I frowned as earlier today flashed across my mind. He must have lost it either when he was pushed or when I had pulled him forward. So I did what I would do for any of my friends in this situation –

"One sweet potato cone, please." I placed the money for it on the counter, earning a surprised look from the girl and from Enma.

"You…I can't let you do that," Enma tried to get to the money to put it back in my hand, "There's no reason –"

"Friends do stuff like this for friends, Enma-kun. So just take the damn ice cream."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

We were walking back towards my aunt's house when Enma stopped suddenly, his hands clenched at his sides. I felt my own face twist in confusion, as I didn't see any reason for him to seem so tense. Before I could say anything, his voice seemed to break free –

"Did you mean it? Really mean it Takara-san?"

_I blinked –_

_Mean it?_

_What did I –_

_Oh._

"You mean what I said at the ice cream parlor?"

He nodded and I swore I saw a flicker of something akin to hope cross his face, "Friends… do you think… am I…"

"I'd like to be friends." I hoped my tone portrayed how genuine I was, "I don't live here, but I'd still like to be friends. We could be penpals; I've always wanted a penpal."

He smiled, a real smile this time, not just some half-smile of ghost of one, "I… I'd really like that."

And then, a cat attached itself to his leg. Quite literally, really, seeing as it was hanging there, claws attached to his pants just above his knee and somewhere on his shin. Another rubbed up against my leg while yet another wound around his ankle. I laughed, looking over at Enma who seemed very happy –

"Are these your friends here, by any chance?"

"… I really like cats, okay?"

"…So, you're the middle school boy version of an old cat lady?"

At this he laughed and I laughed and the cats' purrs seemed to turn into laughter at some point too.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

"Did you have a nice time, dear?" Auntie Emi asked once I stepped inside, the twins making noise somewhere deeper in the house, "Didn't get lost?"

"No, I made a friend and he showed me around," I barely paid attention to my family once I caught sight of a familiar symbol, "It was fun."

My dad's indignant squawk registered, "A boy?!"

Auntie Emi made some comment at that point and the two fell into the same bickering from this morning and I was momentarily forgotten. I didn't care that much about it at this moment, because the paper for the twins' primary school had caught my eye. And, quite frankly, it had stunned me to the core.

_Because I had literally grabbed ahold of a piece of canon._

_Shimon Primary School._

_Which meant there was a Shimon __**Middle**__ School._

_As in the Shimon __**mafia**__ family._

And, belatedly, I realized I had befriended their boss – Kozato Enma. I had done what Tsuna was supposed to do. I had become Enma's first friend outside of his famiglia.

_Well, shit._

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Once again, no regrets. In writing this chapter, and Takara has no regrets in befriending Enma, despite her eloquent response to her realization.**

**The next chapter will start middle school – canon won't start though.**

**Opinions and feedback are greatly appreciated.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	7. Jump on through

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Ayyyyyy. Middle School. Great times. Great times. *cough***

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Namimori Middle's campus was rather nice, in the sense that it was clean and seemed to be generally well managed. Though I suppose that could be contributed to Hibari's rule over the school – if a student tossed a piece of paper on the ground he'd probably be right there ready to beat them for tarnishing his beloved campus. Well, maybe not him specifically, and perhaps it was the fear of something maybe happening that kept the campus so clean.

"Takara-chan, we're in the same class!" Kyoko chimed happily from the board, bringing my attention away from the rest of campus, "Hana-chan too, isn't that great?"

"It'll be a great year then," I stretched my arms out above my head, "It's always nice to have friends in class."

Hana smirked, "You mean 'It'll be nice to have people that tolerate me.', right?"

I blew her a kiss, "Please, you _love_ me, my dear Hana-chama."

Kyoko giggled as Hana and I threw comments back and forth, "You two sure are dramatic sometimes. I suppose that just shows what good friends you are."

"Please," Hana waved a hand in my face before moving towards the school building, "I like you a whole lot more than I like Taka-baka, Kyoko-chan."

We descended into various forms of snickers and giggles on our way to our classroom, and I couldn't help but to notice the Disciplinary Committee members lurking about watching everyone. I vaguely wondered if they were looking to find someone that they could use to make an example of to the new students. Because I had no doubts that some of my fellow first years either didn't know about the Disciplinary Committee or didn't believe what they heard.

"I didn't know you were into pompadours, Taka-baka," Hana called sarcastically over her shoulder, "I guessed on the burly delinquent-type though."

"Says the one who likes the oblivious idiot type."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Several Days Later**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

In the end I had stopped going to the kendo dojo – though I honestly missed it, even if I'd only quit a week ago. I missed the sparring and the overall traditional feel to the place. But it was something I didn't want to try and juggle with the chaos that would be descending upon Namimori. Besides, I could always join the kendo club later if I _really_ missed it – though I was sure it would be after Mochida's defeat by Tsuna; he needed a _serious_ personality adjustment before I seriously considered that club.

But I digress – the point is that I _miss_ kendo. And apparently my brain had disconnected from reality this morning, because I had brought my shinai to school. I couldn't run it back home either since I had realized too late that it was in my possession.

"So," Hana drawled, "What kind of flowers would you like at your funeral?"

"Tulips," I quipped, "the red kind. And daisies. Lots of daisies."

Kyoko smiled back at me, "I'm sure it'll be okay. I doubt anyone will be bothered by it."

Oh, but there is one specific group that _would_ be. And thy name is Disciplinary Committee. Since I wasn't a member of the kendo club they would have a problem with it – only if because '_Hibari is the only one allowed to have a weapon' _is the reason behind it.

I ducked behind a tree as a committee member rounded a corner and passed by, "Ninja mode initiated."

Hana groaned and Kyoko laughed as I darted around corners before finally reaching the classroom unhindered. The two of them entered some time later, followed by a flood of other students with one Sawada Tsunayoshi entering just a hair shy of being counted as tardy.

"Alright everyone," our teacher crossed his arms, "Time for a pop quiz."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Our lunch break had most of the class complaining about having a quiz so early, some of them even complaining about how they 'probably failed it.' I wanted to laugh at them since it was their own faults, but I didn't feel like getting dirty looks this early on. There was also the fact that I already knew this stuff, so it might have actually been hard for them.

As I moved to go find Kyoko and Hana someone stumbled into me, causing me to stumble a bit –

"A-Ahh! I'm sorry Yamamoto-san!"

I blinked before smiling, "Hey! Long time no see, Sawada-kun! And don't worry – no harm, no foul."

He laughed awkwardly but seemed to deflate a bit in relief; probably because I wasn't rude or mean to him, which is likely the kind of reaction he would have gotten from most others. It was sad to think about, really. And maddening – kids were _horrible_ sometimes.

"S-say, how do you think you did on that quiz?" Tsuna laughed, this time nervously, his face somewhat apprehensive, "I really don't think I did too well…"

"Oh, I think I did pretty well. And you shouldn't dismiss things so quickly," I thought back to some advice I'd gotten in another life, "If you think and act like something will go bad, it will. So think positively."

He seemed to consider that for a moment, but I could tell that he dismissed it after a moment. It seemed it would take Reborn's Spartan ways to get Tsuna moving and changing; at least at this point in time.

"Hey, Yamamoto-chan!" One of our classmates called from the door, "Sasagawa-chan and Kurokawa-chan are wondering where you are!"

I waved and called my thanks before grabbing my stuff – "Remember, positive thoughts, T– Sawada-kun!"

Once I was a few steps into the hallway I froze. Because standing before me with a now quirked eyebrow was _Hibari-freaking-Kyoya_. And with a heavy heart I belatedly realized that I had grabbed my shinai and swung it over my shoulder.

"Weapons," he started forward, "are against school rules, Yamamoto Takara."

He lunged a second later, not even bothering to say anything else, and I _reacted_. My lunch ended up tossed at some poor bystander as I pulled my shinai free to block the tonfa aimed at my face. Without waiting for a reaction I pushed off and around him to dart back into the classroom where I knew there was an open window –

"_**MOVE**_**, YOU FOOLS!"**

The two boys standing in front of it scrambled out of the way and I threw myself through the window, a rather loud 'HIEEE' sounding following my exit.

Honestly, I was just thankful that our class was on the first floor.

I was _not_ thankful, however, that I was now more than likely on Hibari's shit list.

Or that my lunch was in the hands of a stranger.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Kozato, Enma  
>From: Yamamoto, Takara<em>

_ Barely even a week into school and I've already jumped out a window. It was kind of fun, actually – I think I might be an adrenaline junkie. Though I wonder how many times I can use it as a means of escape before the Disciplinary Committee finds a way to stop me._

_Even then I might just be hunted down by the Nami Middle's very own Kami-sama though. Because I don't think he's going to let this go. Not until be bites me to death._

_All because I miss kendo more than I thought I would, too._

_But, anyways, you haven't taken a tumble through and windows have you? You're my only penpal. I'd be devastated to lose you to a glass pane. _

_And what about those cats of yours? Still gathering your feline army? I swear, if you become the old cat man I will mock you till the day you die._

_The Window Jumper,_

_Takara_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Can you say running gag?**

**Because I can.**

**Also, next chapter will have an email from Enma, in case that wasn't obvious haha**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	8. Self-defense is key

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**I have such lovey reviewers, I really do. You guys are the best (I'm sending virtual hugs right now; lots of them).**

**To the two Guests: Thanks so much! I really appreciate the kind words! :)**

**Animagirl: Hibari x Takara? It might work, but it honestly isn't the pairing I have in mind. Then again the final pairing could change at any point since I sometimes get indecisive haha**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Yamamoto, Takara  
>From: Kozato, Enma<em>

_ If I didn't know you I'd be worried to hear about the things you've been doing, like jumping and climbing through windows. You do all that on purpose and I do it by accident – that makes you kind of cool, I think. Especially since you avoid getting in trouble…._

_I don't see how Nami Middle's Disciplinary Committee could possibly be worse than Shimon's Liquidation Committee though. Nobody can get away from __**them**__._

_And if you had a phone I could have told you sooner about Tsuki-chan's kittens. There are only three of them, but they're all so cute._

_!_

_Don't tell anyone I said that, please! ….but they really are. Why don't you ever take in a cat since you like them so much?_

_And I'm not going to be an old cat man!_

_Enma_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

"Sometimes I wonder if my dad opened this place just to annoy me," Hana drawled, her head resting in her hand, "Like he _knew_ that idiot would show up."

"Oh please, you secretly love having him around," at her scowl my smile brightened, "Besides, this dojo is how you met Kyoko-chan, right?"

Hana sighed, but didn't argue. Because it was true – her father had opened a martial arts dojo some years before Hana had been born, and through Kurokawa's Dojo Ryohei had discovered the joy of boxing. And through Ryohei coming here to train, Hana met Kyoko. In a way this place had done something good and what she saw as 'bad' for her.

"He scares some of the kids every weekend," Hana flapped a hand towards the small group of kids and parents that were gathering, "Some of them never come back."

"How many? Like, two or three?" I shot her a teasing look, "Most of them seemed entertained by him more than anything."

And that, too, was true. Some of the kids had looks ranging from awe to curiosity as the peered over at the loud and exuberant teen over by the punching bags. Though once the basic self-defense class started he'd be out of sight – though not out of hearing if he decided to yell.

"By the way, Hana-chama, it's _so cute_ that you teach a kids self-defense class. It really is. I'm sure your sparkling personality endears them to you."

Hana's dark eyes narrowed on me before she stood and smiled at the children, "Alright guys, I'm Kurokawa Hana and I'll be teaching you self-defense today. This is Yamamoto Takara – she'll be helping me demonstrate."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

"My aching body," I made a pitiful noise, "Hana-chama you've killed me. I'm dead."

"If you were dead," a wet rag landed with a splat on my face, "you wouldn't be talking."

Hana was very good at basic self-defense. Though Hana also didn't like children, so when faced with a class of them to teach as demanded by her father when he couldn't do it she got a little more violent than necessary. It was almost as if she was instinctually trying to scare them off – only they were more _impressed_ by her than anything.

This whole situation impressed me too – and made me curious. The Hana that I had read about and watched hadn't ever fought. So did she know how? Did she do what this Hana did and teach the very small beings she disliked? Because she really was a good fighter – without a sword I would undoubtedly be _creamed_ if she really put an effort into it.

"Say, Hana-chama," I rolled over onto my stomach and propped my head on my folded and intertwined fingers, "Will you teach me how to fight? You most precious, treasured friend?"

"Did you just make a pun with your name?" Hana's tone was a complete deadpan; very much so unimpressed, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you love me and I want to learn –"

"**You want to learn how to box, Yamamoto-chan?!**" My face, as of three seconds ago, was now full of a tanned face and white hair, "**You should join my **_**extreme**_** boxing club!**"

I blinked, put my palm against his forehead, and pushed, "No."

"**BUT WHY NOT?!**" Ryohei turned to the side and threw a few punches, "**MY CLUB IS EXTREMELY AWESOME!**"

Slender hands were suddenly on my shoulders and pulling me away, an irritated and resigned sigh following their touch –

"She's not joining your club, Sasagawa. I'll be teaching Taka-baka some self-defense, _not_ boxing."

"Ah~! So you do love me!"

"Shut up."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

If I was being completely honest I hadn't been paying too much attention to dates and their significance. Just yesterday – a _Sunday_ – I had woken up early to go to school and tou-chan had teased me and laughed me all the way back to my room. I was sure he'd never let me live it down, and Hana wouldn't either if she ever found out. But I digress – the fact of the matter is that I've been _distracted_.

"Did you roll around in a pile of balloons, Takara?" My dad's voice was teasing and oh-so amused, "Or is this some kind of sequel to yesterday?"

And then there was _this_ – _this_ being my hair. Hair that had decided it was going to stick up all over the place as if a balloon had left it full of static, and I couldn't fix it. I had tried and I had failed and I was throwing in the towel and taking a risk because I was done _trying_.

"I thought I would try and start a new trend," I snatched my bento from his hands, "You know me, tou-chan; I'm always making fashion statements."

He laughed, "You're always making _some_ kind of statement alright."

With a wave and one last call of goodbye I stepped out the front door and pulled out a grey knit beanie – the aforementioned risk. Risky because hats of any kind were against school rules, and if you broke school rules you crossed _Hibari_. But I wasn't going to school with "static hair." That wasn't going to happen, even if it meant dodging the Disciplinary Committee all day.

"You have a death wish," Hana smirked as I fell into step beside her, "A certified death wish."

"Oh, I'll be fine," I waved a hand in dismissal, "I just have to dodge the goons and suck up to the teachers."

"Why are you wearing a beanie anyways, Takara-chan?" Kyoko turned her head to glance at me, "You don't usually break the rules like this."

I made a face, "When my hair is a static-y mess I do."

"Oh! I have some static-free spray in my gym locker!" Kyoko clapped her hands, her voice filled with extra cheer, "I can go get it so you won't get in trouble!"

My arms wrapped around Kyoko and I twirled her around, causing her to giggle, "You're the best, Kyoko-chan! And don't worry about going to get it – it'll save time if I just go do it. I'll meet you guys in class!"

It was really too bad that as soon as I stepped past the gates the two Disciplinary Committee members seemed to zero in on me immediately, as if they had some mysterious detectors that locked on to those breaking rules. And considering Hibari, that might have not been too far off. But the fact was that I had to pompadour-ed goons staring me down now, and they did not look pleased.

"Hats are against school rules –" One started.

The other finished, "– rules which you have broken."

"Right," I shuffled in place, "about that…"

My hands flashed out that next second to grab the bat one held and I used the momentary surprise to my full advantage by slinging him into his fellow DC member, leaving me just enough time to take off in a full sprint towards the gymnasium.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

To say that I had expected to get off without some sort of repercussion for this morning would be a lie – to say that I _wished_ and _hoped_ that I could do just that wasn't a lie. So while I had avoided any more wrath from wearing a beanie – courtesy of Kyoko's no-static spray – I had not avoided the wrath brought upon me for pretty much assaulting Disciplinary Committee members. At least that's what I assumed from Hibari's sudden appearance in the doorway the second almost everyone had funneled out of the room for lunch.

"You again, Yamamoto Takara," Hibari's eyes remained firmly targeted on my face, an armed raised with a glinting tonfa clenched in his hand, "Herbivore, you broke a school rule and assaulted Disciplinary Committee members."

"In my defense," My hands shuffled over the contents of the desk behind me, "I was trying to solve a problem and they were hindering me."

Hibari did not look amused, to say the least, "For breaking Nami Middle's rules, _I will bite you to death_."

And then, very much so like an apex predator from those National Geographic documentaries, he lunged. And as he lunged, I moved, my hands snatching a thick book from a student who let out an affronted yelp. There was a muffled sort of crack as Hibari's tonfa slammed into the book, snapping the spine and hard cover, and I pushed the book towards him, sending some papers flying as I turned tail and lunged for a conveniently open window –

"While you might find biting _kinky_, I do not. So, I'll be stepping out now, Hibari-san! _Byebyenow_."

The familiar crunch and feel of bushes greeted me as I rolled across the ground, my feet quickly working to get my body back upright. But before I could take off my eyes connected with another pair of large black ones – eyes that belonged to a fedora wearing baby in a tree.

I couldn't dwell on that though, since Hibari was now making his way through the window. An awkward laugh bubbled through my lips as I took off sprinting around a corner –

_Dear lord. Today is the day shit starts going down._

_And I really am in Hibari's shit list, aren't I?_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Kozato, Enma  
>From: Yamamoto, Takara<em>

_Me? Cool? I'm laughing, Enma. You can't see me, but I'm __**laughing**__._

_And your Liquidation Committee would shrivel up and die in the face of our Disciplinary Committee – trust me. No one, and I mean no one crosses the local Disciplinary Committee Kami-sama._

_Tsuki-chan had her kittens, huh? I'm sure they're adorable, but nowhere near as adorable as you getting flustered over such trivial things. I can see it now – the blush on your cheeks as you stare down at those cute little kittens as they stubble around on weak legs._

_Or as you read that._

_So are you?_

_Did I make you blush?_

_Did I?_

_As for getting a cat… my kaa-chan was allergic to them, actually. So having a cat at home would be like a constant reminder to us that she's gone. Plus, a cat in a sushi chop doesn't seem very sanitary._

_The girl without a phone,_

_Takara_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**The emails aren't necessarily going to be in-time with the story itself, as of right now anyways. They're more just to show how the two communicate.**

**And what did I tell you about the running gag?  
>Takara is doomed to never use doors again (not really, but hey).<strong>

**Also, what do you think?  
>Did Enma blush?<br>DID HE?  
>THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW.<strong>

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	9. Wherein Takara spaces out

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**AYYYY, DOUBLE UPDATE. WHAT IS THIS CRAZYNESS? **

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Yamamoto, Takara  
>From: Kozato, Enma<em>

_ But you are cool, even if you're a little weird. I mean that in a good way though! Weird is good. Weird is great. _

…_but you're still wrong. Adel is the one in charge of the Liquidation Committee and she's __**scary**__. I don't know how anyone could possibly be scarier than Adel._

_And you didn't! I didn't blush! I'm not some little kid, you know. You can't embarrass me that easily, Takara. _

_I'm sorry to hear about your mom though – I lost my family some time ago. And I can't really… I can't eat cherries anymore because, well, you know. But you can always come visit Tsuki-chan and the kittens. They can kind of be your cats too, right? _

_Enma_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Remembering watching and reading Tsuna's dying will confession to Kyoko was nothing compared to actually watching it happen. Quite frankly I had thought it happened yesterday, considering I had seen Reborn in the tree outside of class. But apparently not, as an underwear-clad Tsuna had just come to a screeching halt in front of Kyoko, his forehead ablaze.

"**SASAGAWA KYOKO!**" I pursed my lips and winced – because this was so damn awkward to watch, "**Please go out with me!**"

Kyoko tensed up and I winced again – because damn, how could you possibly respond to something like, especially when it came from a guy in his underwear. And when she took off towards the school I followed, though I did make sure to _accidentally_ trip up Mochida on my way; it wasn't like Tsuna deserved to punched in the face – well, I suppose it depended on your opinion.

"Kyoko-chan," she hadn't gone too far, to my surprise – only through the doors to lean against the wall, "You okay, Kyoko-chan?"

When she looked up at me her face was slightly red and her eyes wide and sparkling with confusion and embarrassment, "I think so. That was just so strange."

"I know what you mean," once Kyoko caught her breath we continued towards class, "That wasn't like Sawada-san at all, right?"

"Taka-baka is right, Kyoko-chan," Hana spoke from our class' doorway, "It must have been some strange joke or something."

I wanted to laugh, quite honestly, since I _knew_ that it wasn't a joke. Though I couldn't really admit that to anyone at this point – or ever, really. Because what explanation could I give? That I saw a flame burning on his forehead? Normal people couldn't see that; they could only see it when they knew about it, and I wasn't supposed to know about the mafia or dying will bullets at this point in time.

"Oh look," a guy jeered from the front of the room, "It's underwear man."

"Dude's going to get _rejected_."

"I know, right?" A couple of guys snickered, "Dame-Tsuna and Kyoko-chan? Never going to happen."

Kyoko squirmed in her seat, clearly uncomfortable, and Hana looked annoyed from where she stood. I myself wanted to smack every one of these guys in the face – whether the confession was real or not, laughing at someone for doing something like confessing was just _lame_.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," this guy, I knew, was on the kendo team, "Captain Mochida has challenged you to a fight during afternoon break in the gym."

At this Tsuna seemed distressed, but my own attention turned to Hana as she spoke –

"Mochida-senpai said he wanted to get revenge for you –"

"Which is going to go wrong," Hana shot me a dark look for butting in, "Mochida-senpai is an ass. You'll see."

Another girl from class, Amai, looked startled, "How can you say that Yamamoto-chan? Mochida-senpai seems like a great guy."

Hana pointed at Amai, though her eyes were on me, "Besides, he's pretty good looking. Kyoko-chan is pretty lucky."

Kyoko's own eyes widened and she waved her hands, "It's not like that at all! Mochida-senpai and I are just on the same committee!"

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

To say I was amused to see Sawada Tsunayoshi freaking out around the corner of the building by the gym was an understatement – I wanted to laugh at how silly he looked, sitting there mumbling to himself and Reborn. I knew he'd end up fighting Mochida, and win at that, but surely a little push wouldn't hurt.

"Sawada-kun, getting ready for the fight of your life?" Was it wrong that I enjoyed the strangled noise he made in the back of his throat?

"I-I don't know if…I can't possibly beat Mochida-senpai!" His fingers wound into his hair, "He's the captain of the kendo team and he won that tournament last year!"

"Well, yeah. You definitely can't beat him if you think like that," the best course of action with him was bluntness at this point, "You have to think positively, Sawada-kun. Otherwise you really are screwed."

For a moment his face adopted a deer-in-headlights look before his eyes darted around as if looking for someone – probably the someone who had disappeared once I'd come over.

"You're looking for the baby that was with you, right?" He froze and let out a nervous chuckle, "I saw you muttering to him earlier. And in that tree yesterday."

"Uwah? A tree –"

I waved a hand, dismissing what he was going to say, "It doesn't matter. Look, Sawada-kun, don't let that ass Mochida win this, okay? Someone needs to kick that ass far away from Kyoko-chan."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The moment I slid into the gym I darted through the crowds to where I knew Kyoko and Hana were – which was, regrettably, at the front close to Mochida. Kyoko still seemed uncomfortable, and I assumed she probably just wanted to talk to Tsuna at this point.

"Where were you?" Hana eyed me once I came to a stop, "Get stuck in a window on your way outside?"

I made a face, making sure I looked insulted, "Are you calling me _fat_? _How could you, Hana-chama_?"

Before she could say anything the gym doors opened and people began chattering about how _'Dame-Tsuna actually showed up'_. And I took all of that as my cue to tune out – because I knew what was going to happen. Tsuna was going to fail and start losing, and then –

"Do your best, Sawada-kun!"

Then Kyoko-chan would give Tsuna the incentive that Reborn needed to shoot him. A shot that I peered up and over my shoulder to watch happen, and when I did I met Reborn's eyes again, just like yesterday. As Tsuna rampaged behind me my eyes stayed locked on Reborn's – which, honestly, probably wasn't my best idea. But I was curious; curious if he was like he was in the anime, like in the manga. Just… genuinely curious.

"Sawada did it! He actually won!"

Once my attention was back on the floor I couldn't help but to start laughing. It was one thing to imagine seeing someone have their hair plucked out and actually seeing it – and the sight of all those dark strands of hair on the floor was just amusing combined with the shine of Mochida's head.

"I'd quit laughing if I was you," Hana uncrossed her arms before motioning across the gym, "Karma is going to catch up to you."

"Ehh…" Once my eyes moved to where she motioned my fingers twitched at my side, because the eyes I met were steel and ice, "_I didn't even do anything today!_"

My eyes stayed connected to Hibari's for a tense moment when a cracking sound come from the front of the gym, causing his eyes to dart that way before he stalked in that direction with his jacket waving ominously behind him. I sighed in relief –

"I've never been so happy to know someone broke something."

Hana snorted, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here. I think Kyoko-chan wants to say something to Sawada."

Once outside I couldn't bother with staying – not when Hibari was still lurking so close by. Besides, I was pretty sure that running here without some alternate route other than a straight path _would_ get me bitten to death; especially without a weapon to defend myself with.

"Tell Kyoko-chan that I died a valiant death, will you?" I started walking backwards, my hands clasped behind my back.

"Yeah, yeah," Hana leaned back against the side of the gym, "Run away before Hibari decides to come for you, will ya?"

With that I turned forward and slunk around the corner, my pace brisk and my fingers still twitching – I definitely needed to practice some in the dojo once I got home. There was no other way for me to get rid of this tenseness besides some gymnastics and katas, as they'd really become the only was I could de-stress quickly.

"Yamamoto Takara, right?" His voice was somewhat squeaky, which did admittedly fit his appearance.

"Neh, that's right," I stretched out my fingers, "You're that baby that's been around Tsuna, right?"

"I'm Reborn. I'm an assassin."

I blinked – he really was forward with that, wasn't he? "And I'm a sushi chef's daughter. Is there something you need?"

"Nothing at all."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Kozato, Enma  
>From: Yamamoto, Takara<em>

_ And you're a dork – a big ole dork. You're kind of weird, too. So by your terms that must mean you're cool too, right? I think you are, in your own way._

_Does this Adel have a squad of pompadour-ed delinquents following her around? Well, not literally. Nami-Kami-sama hates crowds. And me, I'm pretty sure. I mean, I'm pretty sure even the __**police**__ avoid him._

_Is that so? So the next time I'm in Shinkawa it won't embarrass you if I start singing loudly and off key while I'm in town with you? Because I'll do it. I'll do it and I'll cling to your arm so you can't run away. It'll be great. People will take pictures and videotape us; we'll be an online sensation._

_You're sorry about my mom, I'm sorry about your family. But you've got me now, right? I can't make up for what you lost, but I'm not too horrible. And you've got those cats – our cats? _

…_Enma, did you just turn me into a crazy cat lady?_

_You should sign off like this too, it's fun,_

_Takara_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**I'm not sure I got Reborn's character right, tbh. **

**What do you guys think?**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**OMAKE: Into the sunset.**

**Where Hana dares Takara to do something she cannot resist.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

There was something oddly thrilling about danger – well, certain types of danger. Like the looming danger of getting bitten to death by Hibari. After so many close calls it was honestly getting kind of – dare I say it – _fun_.

Provided I never actually got bitten to death.

So maybe that was why I hadn't fought against Hana's dare at all. Besides, the very idea of it was all too tempting to begin with – that idea being spreading sakura blossoms throughout Nami Middle. Hana had no idea what she'd actually asked me to do, but I did.

And it was _glorious_.

It was especially glorious when Hibari slammed the front doors of Nami Middle open, the pink petals fluttering up around him and shimmering in the light of the setting sun. Though, admittedly, his eyes had never looked as menacing as they did with a red-orange sheen from the sun.

"I got you flowers!" I winked and blew him a kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day~!"

He jerked forward as I tore down the street – a flurry of pink petals blossoming up into the air behind him as Disciplinary Committee members looked on in slight horror.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**I DID IT, YUUJOUKAMI, ALIATHE.**

**AND IT IS GLORIOUS.**

**(Though this isn't canon to the story – or maybe it will be in the future? Either way, whether it is or isn't, I enjoyed writing it.)**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	10. Movie nights and smokers

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**I HAVE NO SHAME IN REGARDS TO THIS CHAPTER.**

**NO SHAME.**

**BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE KILLING ME WITH THIS HIBAXTAKA STUFF. 3':**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Yamamoto, Takara  
>From: Kozato, Enma<em>

_ I'm the exact opposite of cool. If I was cool, why would people call me Loser-Enma?_

_That's – Adel doesn't go __**that**__ far, but she's still scary. And hating you? I find that hard to believe. What could you have done to make him hate you? And why would the police be scared of this guy?_

_Please don't. I mean, it would be embarrassing – but I wouldn't blush! I wouldn't I tell you! And I'd rather not be some kind of online sensation, thank you very much._

_Yeah, I've got you, and you're okay, I guess. A little crazy, but okay. And yeah, I guess I have. You're a crazy old cat lady and you will be so long as you call me an old cat man._

…_this seems silly,_

_Enma_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_To: Kozato, Enma  
>From: Yamamoto, Takara<em>

_ I'm going to smack you the next time I see you. Also, you've asked for it – __**you've asked for it and you're going to get it.**__ Be prepared. Blame only yourself._

_Well, you know, I brought a weapon – my shinai, mind you – to campus, then I wore a hat and assaulted one of his lackeys. And __**might**__ have assisted some of his crazy-ass fangirls at some point with something. So hate is a possible thing._

_IS THIS SARCASM? HAVE I RUBBED OFF ON YOU? I have, haven't I? This is great, and it calls for celebration._

_Also – guess who finally has a phone?! I can text now, like a real teenager. We can be text-pals. Because Hana will probably just ignore me. But you won't, right, Enma?_

_Enma?_

_But it's not silly,_

_Takara_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Riding the train to Shinkawa by myself was an interesting experience, though it wasn't like I hadn't done this before. I just couldn't help but to remember all the anime and fanfiction that contained those train-perverts – the ones that groped unsuspecting girls. Luckily it hasn't happened to me, nor have I seen it happen; but the lingering thought was still there.

This time around though I was more concerned about how this was going to go, and by this I meant babysitting the twins. Overnight, too. It was that new level of "I trust you" from the adults that most teens strived for.

"Takara-chan," Enma's meek smile greeted me at the station, "It's nice to see you again."

"It is, isn't it? Speaking of which," I swatted him on the arm, earning an offended squeak, "You know what that's for. _You know_."

Enma's nose scrunched for a moment, but it faded his need to protest faded, "You wanted to see the kittens first, right? Before you go to your aunt's?"

If I was being honest, that was the whole reason I'd gotten here an hour earlier than need. Well, that and to spend time with Enma. Because that honestly hadn't happened since our first meeting – it had all been emails. But now – now I could accomplish something else; something that I had also promised to do.

"Hey, Enma-kun," my nose crinkled and Enma's face contorted a little in worry the moment we stepped out of the station, "Remember what else I promised to do?"

Before he could react I latched onto his arm and sucked in a deep breath, mentally screaming because _this was the craziest shit I had done yet_.

"*Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou~" My voice was loud and very, very out of tune, Blinded, I can't see the end, so where do I begin?"

As I sucked in another breath as Enma practically hurtled down the sidewalk with me clinging to his arm I could hear a few people commenting and see them staring. It didn't concern me much, because how often was I going to see these people? Though I wouldn't be phased doing this in Namimori either, honestly.

"T-Takara-chan," Enma sputtered, "P-Please st–"

"Say another word, I can't hear you, the silence between us," Enma jerked us around a corner, "Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru da–"

Suddenly I was pressed lightly against the wall and a hand was covering my mouth. And there was a very red, very close face that belonged to Enma. His head was half-way ducked down and when it bent further as he sighed the red strands of hair adorning his head tickled my chin. He looked up after a second and froze, his eyes wide and the compass shape very obvious to me – so obvious that I realized just how close he was, thus causing my own eyes to widen a bit.

His hand pulled away and he stumbled back, his face so red it almost matched his hair, "I-I'm sorry! Sorry! Th-That..umm.."

"Pfft, so you weren't going to blush, huh?" I sniffed, a hand coming to scratch my warm cheek as I looked to the side and out to the busy streets, "I didn't know you were this type of guy though. Naughty Enma-kun."

"W-what?!" He floundered on the spot for a moment, "I-I'm not! I – w-wait…"

The redness of his face faded several shades, "A-are _you_ blushing?!"

"_**No**_."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Auntie Emi had practically wrangled Enma into the house when he'd shown up with me – I figured it was the semi-kicked-puppy look that had shown in his eyes for a second when he was about to walk off. She had a soft spot for kids, even when they were somewhat afraid of her. Which I couldn't blame Enma for, since Auntie Emi had practically shoved his head into her chest when she pulled him inside.

"Now, I don't mind Taka-chan having a friend here while she's watching the twins," Auntie Emi waggled her finger at us, "I trust her judgment."

Uncle Taro was the one that finished for her, his shoulders squared and voice fatherly, "Just be out of here by seven, eh, Kozato-kun?"

At his quick nod and meek 'yessir', Uncle Taro turned to the twins who stood up and saluted him, their faces straight as the spoke in unison –

"And we will not leave them alone in a room together!"

I snickered at this – just the fact that these two were assigned to 'watch' us was adorable. Though I could see where Auntie and Uncle were coming from with it, even if they did trust me. Enma himself seemed pretty embarrassed at the thought too, seeing as his face was slightly redder than normal – a redness that didn't start fading until the two adults were out the door.

"…is it really okay for me to be here?" Enma shifted, his hands in his pockets and his head ducked into his collar.

"Of course it is, they said so, right?"

Momoko perked up at this, "Right! Kaa-chan and Tou-chan said 's 'kay, so 's 'kay."

Momoshiro piped up this time, "Neh, neh, Taka-nee, Enma-nii, can we watch th' movie Kaa-chan left?"

"Ah? Movie?" As I peered into the living room I did indeed see a movie ready to play, "Sure, I don't see why not. Then we can have dinner after."

The twins didn't need any more confirmation than that, it seemed, as Momoko had immediately grabbed Enma's hand and had practically dragged the teen to the sofa as he let out a surprised sound. Momoshiro had followed suit with me, practically pushing me down onto the couch –

"Oi, you little brats, what are you doing?"

"Watchin' a movie Taka-nee," Momoko chided in her high voice, "We gotta sit right to watch, you know?"

Enma shuffled to the side, alerting me to the fact the twins had shoved us down next to each other, "U-umm, sit… right?"

Momoko hummed happily in confirmation as she snatched up the remote before hopping up to squish herself close to Enma's side and Momoshiro did the same to me –

"This is how we sit with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. The adult 'ave to be next to each other."

The red haired middle-schooler fidgeted and I laughed, half amused, half sardonic. My family was full of brash children. And brash women, if my Aunt was any indication.

"Momo-chin, Momo-kun –"

"Taka-nee, we have to!" Momoshiro tugged on my sleeve, "We can't watch movies any other way."

While I didn't have a problem with this –

"I-It's fine, Takara-chan. I don't mind."

My cheeks puffed and I blew out a lungful of air, a lopsided smile pulling the corners of my lips up, "Alright then. Start the movie, brats."

And that was how we ended up watching Kiki's Delivery Service together on the couch, my left side incredibly warm the entire time.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The train ride back to Namimori the next afternoon was interesting, just like the ride to Shinkawa. Though this time it was for a reason different than pervy old men – it was because of a grey-haired teen with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

One Gokudera Hayato had finally arrived, it seemed.

And it seemed he did smoke like in the manga, though I wasn't sure why that surprised me. Though I already knew he was going to hate me after I started smashing his cigarettes when they got to be too much – the smoke from those things had always bothered me.

_Where_, I mused, _does he keep all that dynamite, exactly?_ I knew he had it strapped to him under his clothes, but from what I remembered he always had more than what was possible. But if that dynamite hot Hibari off my back for a while then I really didn't care where the hell Gokudera got it.

_Though there's the fact that I might be part of that group soon enough,_ I maneuvered through the crowd as I disembarked, _A group that pretty much __**consists**__ of people on Hibari's shit list._

My eyes lingered on Gokudera as he lit his previously unlit cigarette, a puff of smoke curling up from his slightly parted lips. As I passed by him I spun around to walk backwards –

"Welcome to Namimori, stranger. It's gonna be a wild ride."

He made a face, but I had spun forward and turned the corner before he could really respond, though I was pretty sure I had heard a confused and annoyed curse over the static of the surrounding crowd.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_**Sender: Takara**_

_I have a feeling shit is about to go down in good 'ole Namimori. Send care packages, please._

_**From: Enma**_

_What? Are you okay? Did something happen?_

_**Sender: Takara**_

_I'm fine, silly. It's just a gut feeling that I've had for a while._

_**From: Enma**_

…_alright. But be careful, okay?_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

*** These are lyrics from the song "In the Beginning" by One OK Rock.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**DO YOU LOVE THEM?  
>I've had this part planned in part since early on, tbh.<strong>

**ALSO, I'VE REALIZED I'VE DONE SOMETHING WITHOUT MEANING TO AND I'VE BEEN DYING (in a good way) SINCE SAID REALIZATION.**

**Tell me, my lovelies, when they go to Kokuyo Land in the series and Yamamoto fights Ken – **_**what does he fall through?**_

**TELL ME. TELL ME AND KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	11. Volleyball DY-NO-MITE

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**You guys are awesome, you know that? You really are.**

**Kat: Ahhh~! Don't die my lovely anon! D': I'm glad you're liking the interactions between characters though, and Taka-chan! Thank you for all of your kind words!**

**Caterina: That's right. A GLASS dome. 8D And what is our dear Takara? Window girl.**

**Guest: AHAHA. YOU GOT IT DUDE (OR DUDETTE). And I'm so glad you can ship them; that makes me happy because I love those two. Thank you for reviewing!**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Upon arriving at school, pretty much the only thing anyone in our class was talking about was the new transfer student. Girls were wondering if it was a guy – a _hot_ guy – and boys were wondering if it was a girl – a _hot_ girl. And I wanted to laugh at the irony of it, because Gokudera was so hot he was _dynamite_.

"You made some kind of lame joke to yourself, didn't you?" Hana had her and on her hip, Kyoko smiling beside her.

"And how," I spun on my heel, a finger stuck in her face, "do you know that?"

She smacked my hand away halfheartedly, a smirk lighting up her face, "Because when you do you look constipated."

I made an offended sound and placed a hand to my chest in the universal '_excuse me_' sort of way, a thing that everyone seemed keen to ignore at this point, if the fact that I hardly got odd looks from my schoolmates said anything. Which I contributed in part to being friends with Kyoko – it seemed that forgave any misgivings toward me.

"Mah, guys, what do you think though?" Kyoko spoke up, "About the new student? I hope they're nice."

I pursed my lips, fighting the urge to laugh – because while he _could_ be nice, he wasn't _known_ for niceness. Hana moved to her seat as everyone began settling in –

"Eh, I don't really care."

"I don't either," I rose my hands in the air as I shrugged before meandering to my own seat, "Should be an interesting guy either way."

The teacher chose that moment to come in, clapping his hands and calling for hose still up to be seated and for us to quieten down. Of course, there were still a few people muttering – either gossip or, well, it was probably gossip.

"Alright everyone, we've got a new student," our teacher motioned for him to come in the door, "This is Gokudera Hayato, he's been studying in Italy up until now. Please give him a warm welcome."

It was somewhat amusing to see and hear the reactions from the rest of the class – it was also extremely annoying. Because I didn't really think that so many girls would actually swoon over him after seeing him kick Tsuna's desk. I mean, it was almost like seeing someone kick a puppy, and what girl likes a guy that kicks puppies?

Then again even _Hibari_ had a small fanclub.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_**Sender: Takara**_

_I mean, they guy actually kicked Sawada's desk over. Like, was it him trying to convey that 'one day you'll be head over heels for me'?_

_**From: Enma**_

_Ah… Sawada? A friend of yours? And I think you're the only one that could possibly think that._

_**Sender: Takara**_

_Friend? Not really, I've talked to him a few times though. And hey, it could be legit. Or maybe it's him, trying to tell Sawada the opposite._

"Talking to your boyfriend?" Hana deadpanned, popping the cap of her drink before leaning back in her seat.

I made a face, "I would protest, but you'd just twist it on me. Besides, shouldn't you be sharing dojo stories with Sasagawa-kun?"

At this Kyoko joined in, "Oh? Are you and Nii-kun close, Hana-chan? You must spend a lot of time together at the dojo."

To say that Hana was displeased at the change of topic was an understatement, but so was saying that I didn't enjoy that this very topic annoyed her. Though I was somewhat worried I might mess up their possible future relationship – it wasn't like I even knew how it had come about in the first place. It was nice though, being with lively people.

_**From: Enma**_

_I seriously worry about you sometimes._

_**Sender: Takara**_

_Awww, that means you like me, right? That you really, really like me?_

"Ah! Did you guys hear that Sawada-kun will be playing in the volleyball game today?" Kyoko clapped her hands together, the topic of her brother clearly gone from our group, "After the girls' game, right?"

Hana rolled her wrist, causing the joint to pop, "Yeah, and I wonder how that'll go. He didn't do so bad in that match against Mochida."

"Right, right. But wasn't he, like, the reserve for the reserve's reserve?" I shaved some rice into my mouth, most of my bento gone at this point, "Is there some curse? The Curse of Tuna, maybe? All of the others before him did get sick, right? Bad food? Bad kisses? Both?"

"That's right, isn't it?" Kyoko placed a finger to her chin, "I hope they all feel better soon – it's no fun being sick."

"Eh, I don't really care. All I care about," Hana took a swig of her drink before jabbing her finger in my direction, "is that _we_ win."

"Well, I don't plan on _losing_, Hana-chama."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

I was already dressed in my gym clothes with the track pants rolled up to my knees and my hair out of my face when I finally ran into Tsuna again – a panicking Tsuna. At this I could only assume he'd found that another one of Reborn's bullets would really kill him, leaving him in quite the precarious situation.

"You okay there, Sawada-kun?" He jerked, his signature 'HIEEE' echoing down the hall, "You look like you just heard that you're really a girl."

He made a choking sound, "N-No! I just…."

"Volleyball, right?" I walked past him before turning back around, "Just remember not to intertwine your fingers, keep your thumbs flat, and hit the ball along your arms anywhere from your wrists to mid forearms."

"E-ehh? Alright, thanks…" Though he really did seem thankful, he was still extremely nervous – obviously so, "A-are you in the volleyball club, Yamamoto-san? You know a lot…"

"Nah, I just dabble in sports; I've never really stuck to anything." I turned to continue to the gym before throwing one more piece of advice over my shoulder, "Oh, and when blocking try to use your hands. Hurts far less than anything else."

"H-hehhh?"

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

By the end of our match my forearms had a slight sting left to buzz through them, but it was worth it. Hana seemed to feel the same way, as she had a rather satisfied smirk on her face – though that might have been from where the one girl that she _really_ didn't like got smacked in the face.

"It's like a double win for you, isn't it?" I chirped, "One took it to the face and then lost."

Hana laughed, and I found my own eyes narrowing as hers glinted darkly, "More like a triple win."

At this she pointed to the side and I tensed for a moment before relaxing, as I had just made eyecontact with Nami-Middle's Kami-sama.

"Ayy, Hibari-senpai," I bent my legs slightly, ready to run, "What brings you over here? I'm a good student you know – haven't broken a single rule today."

He rose one, slim brow, clearly unimpressed, "You still have not been punished for your past transgressions."

I laughed and clapped my hands together before tuning and darting into the girls' changing room, the door clattering loudly behind me. Some of the girls looked bewildered, especially as I climbed up to wiggle through a small, high up window to the outside after washing my face – because I was _not_ going to miss watching the upcoming spectacle. Some scared, feminine squawks followed my exit, though they were unnecessary as I landed on my hands and rolled safely to my feet.

"You're quite athletic, aren't you?"

Once again I came face to face with the dark eyes of Reborn, and this time I just smiled.

"I guess so," I shrugged my shoulders, "I think it runs in the family. I'm assuming you're going to find a perch up in the rafters again?"

"A tutor has to watch his student." He reached up to adjust his hat and Leon blinked up at me.

"Right, right, I look forward to seeing what Tsuna does." I tapped on one of the gym windows and a male student stared at me for a moment before hesitantly coming over to open it, "See you later, Reborn-san."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

I had hoped that Tsuna would have been able to avoid taking hits to the crotch during his volleyball match, but apparently that was just his _destiny_. Sure, I had still laughed, and sure I was still amused as I slinked around a corner in an attempt to avoid any sort of trouble. But I had still hoped he would somehow avoid that pain.

"It seems," I mused as my eyes darted between a fearful Tsuna and a dynamite holding Gokudera, "that I have stumbled into a very heated situation."

"T-that's not funny, Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna's fearful eyes had a bit more of an edge to them now as they darted between the foreign boy and myself, "This isn't the time to _joke_."

Gokudera, who seemed to not like being somewhat ignored, chose to hurl a handful of lit dynamite – with one of them hurtling in my direction. With a yelp I cartwheeled out of the way, my back bumping into Tsuna's side as the dynamite blew. Part of me wondered _why the hell I had let myself fall into this_, because I had _known_ this was going to happen.

"You know," I drawled, "these aren't the fireworks that I expected to get from a guy."

Tsuna sputtered next to me and Gokudera scowled –

"Butt out, woman! This is none of your business!"

"You tried to blow me up when we haven't even gone on our first date," I placed an offended hand to my chest, "These fireworks are preemptive and quite rude."

In a moment of what was probably rage, Gokudera lit a single stick of dynamite and hurled it right at me, prompting a frightened 'HIEE' from Tsuna – who I actually had to bump back to keep from getting in the way as I caught the dynamite.

"Hot potato!" As quick as I could I hurled the dynamite back at a semi-stunned Gokudera.

He lunged out of the way and ground out something that sounded vaguely like '_Screw it'_ before starting another full-frontal assault. With a strength I hadn't quite expected Tsuna pulled me back and out of the way before lunging for the lit fuses, thus eliciting a pained yelp seconds later.

But what followed that yelp?

A gunshot and then shredded clothes as Tsuna was suddenly everywhere, snagging and putting out fuses. It wasn't long before Tsuna's flame went out, leaving a stunned Gokudera bowing down to him.

"You really are fit to be the tenth boss!" Gokudera lifted his head and smiled, "Juudaime! I will follow you to the ends of the Earth!"

Reborn walked until he was almost between the two, "It's the family's rule, Tsuna. The one that loses becomes the winner's subordinate."

And this started Gokudera's fanboying, which was quite amusing in all honesty. Especially when one added in Tsuna's somewhat panicked face as he realized he wasn't going to get out of this. Reborn spoke up again when Tsuna became somewhat frozen at Gokudera's tenacity –

"You did a good job, Tsuna. It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate."

I ambled over as he was finishing up his praise, "Sawada-kun really wasn't half-bad."

Gokudera shot up at this, "Juudaime was great, you interloper!"

"Oh, you," I tapped my cheek with my index finger, "You might want to work on your butter fingers. If you end up in jail and drop the soap… well…"

His face contorted into varying showings of rage, though in the end that rage wasn't aimed at me – it was at the three upperclassmen that had shown up and decided to insult Tsuna. Shadows covered his eyes as he stalked after them and I laughed –

"Oh man, this is _great_."

"G-Gokudera-kun! W-wait!" Tsuna cradled his face with his hands before twisting around to face me, "And please don't antagonize him, Yamamoto-san! He's dangerous!"

I laughed again and waved a hand, "Come on, I can defend myself, you know?"

"That's right," Reborn's squeaky voice broke through the muffled booms in the background, "Will you be joining Tsuna's famiglia too, Yamamoto Takara?"

Tsuna began protesting and I sucked in a deep breath – it was a decision that I'd been waiting to make for years, though I was sure even if I refused now Reborn would somehow wrangle me into everything if he really wanted to.

"Neh, I guess I can," I turned away as Tsuna spluttered in surprise and panic, "But only if you guys call me Takara – I don't really like formalities all that much."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_**From: Enma**_

_There were people at school that said there were some kind of explosions in Namimori… did something happen?_

_**Sender: Takara**_

_You could say that. That new student – his buttons are really easy to push._

_**From: Enma**_

…_somehow I'm not surprised you were somehow involved in whatever happened. _

_**Sender: Takara**_

_That's because you know me. I'm pretty unforgettable, after all. _

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**It's all beginning, my friends.**

**Also, in case you didn't realize, I'm just going to say that I plan on TakaxEnma (or Enra/Tenma – names courtesy of Juliedoo) being endgame. BUT! I am planning a drabble series separate from this that will contain omakes, not seen scenes from the story, and random drabbles involving other characters that aren't canon to Guadagnare. **

**When I finally post it I'll alert you all in an author's note within a Guadagnare chapter.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


	12. Pink smoke, chocolate icing

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**New chapter! Yaaaay!**

**Ying: I'm glad you like TakaxEnma! :D I already have a good idea of how things are going to go during the Shimon Arc – but it's so far away things are liable to change. xP**

**Animagirl: But… Takara doesn't think it's a game. She knows it's real. Owo**

**Anon: Whoop! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D Takara's terrible punning will never end. NEVER. And Hana has a sixth sense that tells her all about Takara's stupid thoughts at this point. :B**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_**Sender: Takara**_

_Do you ever get the feeling you really belong somewhere, but you don't know why?_

_**From: Enma**_

…_Maybe. I'm not sure. I get the feeling you're not too excited about whatever this is though._

_**Sender: Takara**_

_I mean, I don't know. It's just… new. When I get used to things I'm sure everything will pretty much be back to normal._

_**From: Enma**_

_If you need to talk I'm here. I mean, I'm a good listener and that's what friends are for, right?_

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

I had contemplated long and hard about my decision to join the Vongola – especially once Reborn had made his appearance. It came down to the question of "Did I want to sit around knowing what was going on, and not be able to do anything?" And in the end that answer to that had been a resounding no.

The decision didn't feel wrong either. Somehow I felt as if I had made the right decision, but I wasn't sure whether that was because there would be less uncertainties with the story and I wouldn't be in the dark, or if it was because I really belonged as a Vongola Guardian. So, in short, I didn't know if I belonged.

"You feeling alright, Takara?" Tou-chan's hand landed heavily on my shoulder, "You've been quieter than usual."

"Sure am, tou-chan, no worries!"

He sent me an unimpressed, skeptical look, "Saying that just makes people worry, Takara. Don't think you can hide anything from your old man."

"I just made some new friends, tou-chan." Hiding things from him was insanely hard, considering I wasn't able to pull off complete obliviousness, "I just don't know where I stand yet."

At this he smiled before ruffling my hair, eliciting an indignant squawk from me (my hair was messy enough as is) –

"If they're real friends they'll come around. If they don't – well, that's their loss."

It was such a stereotypical parent thing to say, but that didn't mean it didn't make me feel better. I supposed that was just the power of a parent. Though the power of a parent wouldn't be stopping the woman I just saw ride by – only the power of _love_ could do _that_.

Or Reborn manipulating her. But then again that was using her love to his advantage, so did that still count as the power of love?

_I suppose it doesn't matter._

_As long __**I**__ don't have to eat any of her food._

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

The first person I really ran into upon reaching Nami Middle was Gokudera, who really didn't seem too thrilled to see me. Even though I knew that I shouldn't take it personally, it didn't mean a small part of me didn't do just that.

"Your smile is so brilliant," my voice was bland, "that your face is practically on fire."

His scowl only deepened and one of his fingers started twitching against his crossed arms, "Oh, shut up. Since Reborn is the one that asked I can't really go against him. But let's get this straight, I'm –"

"Tsuna's right-hand man?" He twitched and I grinned, one of my eyebrows raised high, "You've said it several times. And I have no interest in the position; it's all yours."

Gokudera looked a little suspicious, his eyes somewhat squinted. I smiled in response, which only seemed to put him off a little more – though I was sure if I wasn't a member of Tsuna's famiglia he wouldn't be so suspicious that I was trying to take his place.

"Besides, I'm a girl. I can't be his right-hand man," I tapped my cheek with my index finger, "Though being his right-hand woman would work, neh?"

His face went through varying changes after that, all leading up to anger before switching over to enthusiastic when the door slid open to reveal Tsuna –

"Juudaime!"

"E-ehh, Gokudera-kun?! Yama –" Tsuna panicked momentarily at my stare down, "T-Takara-san… you're both here early…"

Before either of us could say anything, Hana and Kyoko had arrived with Hana all but demanding that Tsuna move out of the way. In her defense, he was standing in the doorway and Gokudera wasn't quite out of the way either.

"Oh, Tsuna," Kyoko's voice already had Tsuna blushing, "Is that you're little brother?"

It was as Tsuna freaked out because of Lambo that I got my first look at the kid – and he was kind of adorable, what with his big green eyes and the somewhat dopey look on his face. Though what I wanted to know was if he really did shove a bunch of stuff into his hair, and if it was super sticky from the food or not. So it was kind of saddening when they ran off to avoid death-by-Hibari before I could even attempt to find out. But… there was something that I wanted to see for myself, and since Hibari was out in the hallway there was rally only one viable exit.

"Oi, Hana-chama, Kyoko-chan," I was already half out of the window when they turned to me, "Keep this open, yeah?"

A cheery 'okay' from Kyoko followed me around the corner and I was positive that Hana was rolling her eyes. But it was worth it, because what I wanted to see happened the moment I turned the corner – that being Lambo jumping into the ten-year-bazooka.

Adult Lambo stepped out of the pink smoke with a sigh, "Oh man. It's nice to see you again, young Vongola Juudaime."

Though with his relaxed voice one probably couldn't tell whether that was true or not – though with Lambo I was absolutely sure it was. Tsuna and Gokudera didn't seem to care about that though, only that he looked familiar.

"You came out of that bazooka, right?" The group – aside from Reborn – jerked at my voice, "Is this the mafia rendition of pulling a bunny out of a hat?"

"Ah, Taka-nee," Adult Lambo sent me a bright, one-eyed smile, "It's nice to see you so young again."

I raised a brow, "So, you're saying the me you know looks _old_?"

"There are a few wrinkles," Tsuna looked offended for me as Lambo spoke, but I just grinned at his joking tone, "You've got more grey hairs, too."

"Oh, this is great," I all but cackled, because this was an absolutely _fantastic_ development, "I'm such a great influence, neh?"

As I walked over to pat Adult Lambo on the arm, Reborn gave the ten-year-bazooka explanation with Lambo chiming in at the end. Tsuna seemed somewhat flummoxed at the information and Gokudera was contemplative. I was just thrilled, because it was looking like I would turn Lambo into a snarky little shit.

And he didn't even start shit with Reborn.

Though I was a bit disappointed with that, as that was a rather humorous moment, if I remembered correctly. Instead of getting upset at being ignored and running off crying, he just disappeared in a cloud of pink once his five minutes were up.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

After being prompted by Reborn earlier on, I ended up heading for the rooftop after excusing myself halfway through lunch with Kyoko and Hana. Kyoko seemed thrilled that I'd made more friends, Hana had been sarcastically surprised; she'd shut up when I threw the attention back on her using Ryohei.

And I was amused and somewhat relieved to find that I'd come in shortly after Bianchi – catching her introduction as I came up the stairs and peering through the door in time to see Gokudera face-plant into the concrete. Bianchi was unaffected by this, only concerned for 'her' Reborn –

"Unless the Vongola Juudaime meets an unfortunate fate, Reborn will never be free!"

"You seem hungry for action," I casually stepped onto the roof, my hands intertwined behind my back, "With a side of thirst for justice."

Tsuna looked about like he wanted to cry, "Takara-san, _now isn't the time!_ How'd you even know anyways?!"

"Well," I pointed to his discarded, moving lunch, "There's _that_."

His only response was a look of disgust as he eyed the food again, the only one to respond verbally was Bianchi, who just declared she would be back for Reborn and all but ignored my presence. Gokudera was the one that caught everyone's attention when he groaned from his spot on the ground, pulling Tsuna out of his panic as the concern for his friend took over –

"Ahh… We should get him to the nurse's office."

"I'll help you. Wouldn't want you cramping up."

Tsuna groaned.

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

Home economics wasn't really my favorite class, though that was mostly because they expected us to give food to the guys. Most of the girls seemed all for it too, even Hana, which seemed so strange to me.

"I don't see the problem with it," Hana drawled as she checked he dessert in the oven, "It's kind of like they're indebted to us after."

"If I make food," I pulled my own cake out of the oven, "I want to give it to people of my own accord, not be expected to. Besides, I'd kinda like to eat some of it myself."

Kyoko shook her finger at me, "Come on, Takara-chan. It's nice to share – you shouldn't be greedy."

"I never said I would be; I'd just rather share with friends, not just give it to classmates because they want me to."

Kyoko sighed and shook her head fondly while Hana rolled her eyes at me (a very common reaction from her, it seemed), but neither commented on it again. I still wasn't planning on giving mine out, and not just because of the expectations making me rebellious, but because I didn't want perfectly good cake being ruined by Bianchi. So while the rest of the girls left, I stayed where I was and began cutting my cake up.

By the time the girls came back – all significantly angry aside from Kyoko – I was just finishing up a piece of my cake.

"Run into a problem, ladies?"

A couple of girls spoke up at once, but the general consensus was as I had expected – Tsuna had eaten all the cake (influenced by his dying will, not that I was supposed to know that, as I hadn't been told yet).

"I have almost a whole cake left," I pointed my fork to the counter behind me, "Nothing like cake to soothe an angry soul, after all."

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

_**From: Enma**_

_Are you feeling more like yourself? Or do I need to send a care package?_

I couldn't help but to snort in amusement.

_**Sender: Takara**_

_No need for a care package. Why don't you ship yourself out here? You haven't visited Namimori yet, have you._

_**From: Enma**_

_I don't have family out there like you do. But I wouldn't mind visiting._

_**Sender: Takara **_

_It'd be great. I could hide you away in the dojo at night and feed you leftover sushi._

_**From: Enma**_

_I'm not a cat, Takara._

_**Sender: Takara**_

_Not even for me?_

_**From: Enma**_

…_goodnight, Takara._

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**

**Bianchi ahooooooy.**

**Incoming? Haru.**

**[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]**


End file.
